Di conversazioni sull'amore e sul possesso
by S0emme0S
Summary: "Amore" è una parola inventata dai poeti.  Elphias, Gellert e la loro prima e ultima conversazione.   Accenni ad Albus/Gellert e Albus/Elphias


**Fandom: **Harry Potter  
><strong>Titolo:<strong> Di conversazioni sull'amore e sul possesso.  
><strong>Rating:<strong> G  
><strong>Conto Parole:<strong> 1990 (fdp)  
><strong> Riassunto: <strong>_"Amore" è una parola inventata dai poeti._**  
>Personaggi: <strong>Gellert Grindelwald, Elphias Doge  
><strong>Avvertimenti: <strong>Slash, Angst  
><strong>Prompt: <strong>In teoria nessuno, ma l'ho un po' scritta sotto la spinta della (ormai desueta) sfida settimanale del Carnival di Grindeldore_ita!  
><strong>Note dell'Autore: <strong>Non saprei dire se questa cosa ha un senso. Sta di fatto che Elphias sta diventando un personaggio che se da prima disprezzavo adesso mi piace. Mi piace assai. XD  
><strong>Beta: <strong>Geilie 3 [solo amore per lei e la sua pazienza con la mia punteggiatura folle!]

**Di conversazioni sull'amore e sul possesso**

_Non si possiede se non ciò a cui si rinuncia.  
>Ciò a cui non si rinuncia ci sfugge.<em>  
><strong>Simone Weil<br>**

Lo sbatterono giù dalla sua branda con la consueta delicatezza e Gellert fece più fatica del solito a schiarirsi le idee; probabilmente per il freddo che d'inverno tendeva a invadere Nurmengard con estrema facilità.  
>« In piedi! » gli intimò la sua guardia personale, di nome Gismund. Era tedesco e i suoi genitori erano stati internati a Birkenau. La madre era morta laggiù.<br>Gismund lo odiava con metodico furore, e lo dimostrava ogni secondo della sua esistenza.  
>A Gellert non era nemmeno antipatico, e di certo non poteva dargli torto.<br>Il prigioniero si sollevò in ginocchio, ravviandosi i capelli biondo sporco, alternati a qualche filo grigio; molti di più da quando era rinchiuso là dentro, in effetti.  
>La guardia lo fissò con un sorriso storto sulle labbra, gli occhi scuri appannati dalla rabbia e da dolore che mascherava con l'odio. « Ti ho detto di alzarti! » ordinò di nuovo, afferrandolo per i capelli e sollevandolo in piedi con uno strattone.<br>« Questi sono i momenti in cui sento maggiormente la mancanza della buona educazione inglese » gli rispose Gellert con le lacrime agli occhi per l'improvviso dolore.  
>« Fai meno lo spiritoso e avvicinati al muro. »<br>Il mago fece una pausa, e il suo sorriso bianco si aprì ancora un po', poi aggiunse: « Hai una visita. »

Quando lo fecero entrare ancora non si era tolto il cappuccio. Non c'era un motivo particolare, semplicemente era tanto agitato da non ricordarsi nemmeno più di averlo a coprire la sua testa.  
>Grindelwald era legato lungo il muro, le gambe larghe e bloccate alle caviglie da due paia di catene.<br>Le braccia erano aperte ai lati del corpo, praticamente inchiodate al muro da manette di ferro.  
>« Tu non sei Albus! » esclamò l'uomo in un inglese praticamente perfetto. Sembrava deluso.<br>Elphias abbassò allora il cappuccio e si mostrò al prigioniero. Sotto la veste sentiva le ginocchia tremare spiacevolmente, ma il volto rimase impassibile quando la sua voce dichiarò per lui: « No. Evidentemente. »  
>L'uomo legato non sembrava invecchiato molto nei dieci anni in cui era stato rinchiuso là dentro. Eppure Elphias sapeva che il carcere era duro, molto duro. Aveva visto Albus disperarsi per giorni, venendo a conoscenza di quello che Grindelwald era costretto a sopportare dentro quelle mura, dimentico di quello che il mago oscuro aveva fatto all'Europa. E a lui.<br>Eppure adesso Grindelwald stava in piedi davanti a lui, legato come l'ultimo dei leoni al circo. E nei suoi occhi chiari non vedeva disperazione, non vedeva sofferenza, o dolore, o rabbia, o desiderio di vendetta. Quello che scorgeva era una calma assoluta, come se nessuna emozione potesse fuoriuscire dal suo corpo.  
>« Capisco... sei quello che chiamano il suo "cane", » aggiunse il prigioniero fissandolo attentamente, studiandolo in ogni sua parte, poi sembrò riflettere a voce alta: « Non credo che Albus si circonderebbe di persone che gli altri possano definire "cani"... lui li chiamerebbe "amici". Sbaglio? »<br>« E tu che cos'eri per lui? » sollecitò Elphias, ignorando deliberatamente il tentativo di provocazione.  
>« Scegli quella che preferisci tra le seguenti opzioni... » replicò Grindelwald piegando leggermente la testa a destra e mostrando il tatuaggio che spiccava chiaro sul collo: il famigerato simbolo dei Doni della Morte.<br>« Amante, amico, innamorato, compagno, avversario, nemesi, odiato nemico. »  
>« Preferisco l'ultima, » replicò Elphias stizzito.<br>« E se fossero tutte? » insinuò l'uomo con un sorrisetto. « Vedo lo spettro della gelosia sul tuo volto... Elphias, giusto? »  
>« Non mi sembra di averti dato il permesso di chiamarmi per nome. »<br>« E come dovrei chiamarti? »  
>Elphias fece qualche passo nella stanza, cercando di schiarirsi le idee, di ricordare perché si era recato in quel luogo senza far sapere nulla ad Albus, con un permesso speciale del Ministro della Magia.<br>Naturalmente l'amico sarebbe venuto a saperlo presto, ma per il momento Elphias si sentiva sicuro della segretezza del suo piano.  
>Tuttavia davanti a Grindelwald, le cui mani avevano prima toccato Albus come solo Elphias aveva potuto fare fino ad allora e poi si erano macchiate del suo sangue e del sangue della sua famiglia, ogni capacità di logica si perdeva.<br>Perché dopo tutto ciò che era accaduto in quei quasi sessant'anni, Elphias ancora non sapeva praticamente niente di Grindelwald. Albus non ne parlava mai. Nemmeno nelle notti che passavano ancora insieme, a volte.  
>« Allora, <em>amico di Albus<em>, che cosa ti porta in questi tristi luoghi? »  
>Elphias si voltò, irritato, chiedendosi come potesse quell'uomo essere così sicuro di se stesso, così padrone della sua persona, da risultare autorevole anche mentre era legato ad un muro, privato della magia e con una condanna a vita sulle spalle.<br>« Non mi manda Albus, se è questo che pensi. »  
>Lui rise, una risata secca, amara: « Credi forse che non lo conosca abbastanza? Che possa pensare che sia il tipo da mandare un amico, un amante suppongo, a incontrare me? Albus non sarebbe mai così crudele con nessuno. Quindi, perché sei qui? »<br>Elphias strinse le mani dietro la schiena e trattenne dentro di sé un sospiro che avrebbe potuto essere interpretato come simbolo di stanchezza, o di tristezza, e in quel momento non sapeva quale delle due fosse la peggiore. Poi, lentamente, si sedette su uno sgabello in mezzo alla stanza.  
>« Non lo so, » disse con voce priva di espressione.<br>« Ah, il dolce profumo della sincerità. »  
>Rimasero in silenzio entrambi, per un lungo momento, poi Grindelwald parlò di nuovo: « Non per metterti pressione, ma queste catene mi stanno togliendo sensibilità alle braccia. Prometto che non tenterò di azzannarti alla gola se mi farai liberare. »<br>Elphias lo guardò per un attimo, poi si alzò e picchiettò con le nocche sullo stipite della porta alle sue spalle.  
>Entrò la guardia che lo aveva introdotto davanti al prigioniero.<br>« Sì? » chiese educatamente, « posso aiutare voi? »  
>« Gli tolga le catene, » cedette Elphias, indicando l'uomo legato con un gesto della mano, senza nemmeno guardarlo.<br>« Ma... Signor Doge, è uomo pericoloso! » protestò la guardia sollevando le mani.  
>Elphias gli sorrise rassicurante: « Non può fare più niente, ma se lo ritiene necessario tolga solo quelle ai polsi... alle mani. Capito? »<br>Lo vide annuire esitante, eseguire come gli era stato chiesto, ed infine lasciare la stanza allungando un'ennesima occhiata di disprezzo verso Grindelwald.  
>Quest'ultimo si mise a sedere a terra a gambe incrociate non appena fu libero.<br>Elphias si accomodò di nuovo sullo sgabello, stando ben attento alla distanza che lo separava dall'uomo.  
>« "Ahimè, da quanto ho potuto leggere o udire di racconti e storie vissute, la strada del vero amore non è mai piana."(1) » esordì a quel punto Gellert, con enfasi.<br>« Sogno di una notte di mezz'estate » rispose Elphias, preso alla sprovvista per l'improvvisa uscita letteraria del mago. « Definisci quello che c'era tra te e Albus "vero amore"? » interpellò poi.  
>Grindelwald lo scrutò, evidentemente stupito, ma anche quella avrebbe potuto essere una nuova maschera.<br>« "Amore" è una parola inventata dai poeti. Quello che c'era - che _c'è_! - tra me e Albus trascende l'amore e l'odio. L'amore e l'odio sono per gli uomini. »  
>Elphias non seppe che cosa rispondere perché, in effetti, quello che aveva sempre pensato del rapporto tra il suo Albus e quell'uomo sconosciuto e crudele era qualcosa di simile, qualcosa di trascendentale, di superiore a tutto il resto.<br>Come, come poteva Albus rimanere legato così intimamente ad un uomo che aveva ucciso sua sorella e rovinato la sua vita?  
>Ma gli occhi e le parole di Gellert Grindelwald iniziavano a spiegargli quel mistero che era diventato Albus Dumbledore negli ultimi cinquant'anni.<br>« Quello che c'è tra te e Albus non si avvicinerà nemmeno lontanamente a quello che... » rimarcò Grindelwald allora.  
>« Lo so! Merlino! Non crederai che sia venuto qui per rivendicare il <em>possesso<em>, o roba simile, su di lui? » lo interruppe senza problemi Elphias, « Albus non può appartenere a nessuno. Nemmeno a te. E io non ho mai preteso di avere quello che hai avuto tu. »  
>Grindelwald finse di fare il calcolo sulle dita poi sbottò: « Bene... facciamo un calcolo: tu lo hai avuto per, diciamo, tutta la tua vita... io solo per due mesi. Non ti sembra assolutamente equo? »<br>Elphias per poco non scoppiò a ridere, davanti a quell'improvviso sfoggio di infantile desiderio di prevalsa.  
>« Stiamo veramente litigando su chi ha <em>avuto<em> di più Albus? »  
>Grindelwald gli fece un sorrisetto: « No. Stavo scherzando. L'umorismo inglese è peggiore di quello che credevo. »<br>Elphias decise di lasciar perdere ogni tentativo di serietà, perché evidentemente non era con quella che avrebbe ottenuto qualcosa da quell'uomo.  
>« "Che tu sia benedetta per quel minuto di beatitudine e di felicità che tu hai dato ad un altro cuore solitario e riconoscente! Dio mio, un minuto di beatitudine! Ma è forse poco questo, sia pure per l'intera vita di un uomo?"(2) » recitò Elphias, con una punta di quella passione che da giovane lo aveva avvicinato al teatro.<br>« Dostoevskjj, » rispose subito Grindelwald, « non mi batti in letteratura contemporanea... credi che abbia da fare molto altro qui dentro a parte leggere? »  
>« Non è forse vero? » lo esortò Elphias, senza prendere in considerazione le sue parole.<br>Grindelwald abbandonò il suo cipiglio divertito e strinse le labbra: « È vero. Assolutamente. »  
>« Ricordo che quando scendeva dal letto la mattina se non aveva indossato i calzini... »<br>« ... si rifiutava di indossare i pantaloni, lo ricordo anche io » terminò Gellert, spostando precipitosamente lo sguardo, forse appannato da lacrime di commozione.  
>« Non chiedo niente, né rimpiango niente, » aggiunse il prigioniero, e ad Elphias sembrò che la sua voce fosse leggermente incrinata. « Tu sei quello fortunato. »<br>Elphias provò improvvisamente una forte empatia per quell'uomo al quale era accomunato solo da Albus. Tutta la compassione e l'odio che gli aveva riversato addosso in quegli anni si dissolsero all'improvviso, mentre lo guardava, come rattrappito e aggrappato all'ultimo barlume di orgoglio che gli rimaneva.  
>« Non sono io quello fortunato, » gli rispose automaticamente, distogliendo anche lui lo sguardo, « non lo sono più da tanti anni. »<br>« Cosa sei venuto a fare qui? » ringhiò allora il mago, recuperando un po' di quella rabbia che teneva imprigionata dentro le corde del suo cuore.  
>« Sono venuto per parlare con qualcuno che può sentire quello che provo io. »<br>« Non puoi sapere quello che provo! » si adirò Grindelwald alzandosi improvvisamente in piedi, ma senza tentare di fare un passo avanti, le caviglie ancora bloccate dalle catene.  
>Elphias lo guardò con profonda pena, e tutt'a un tratto sentì le lacrime premere agli angoli degli occhi.<br>« Se ci fosse un modo... vorrei tanto che voi... »  
>Avrebbe forse continuato, se la smorfia di Grindelwald non lo avesse improvvisamente fermato.<br>« Sei un uomo troppo buono per parlare con uno come me. La definizione giusta è "brav'uomo". Sei un brav'uomo Elphias Doge, e io non merito di avere questa conversazione con te. Vattene per favore. Se vuoi sapere qualcosa su me e Albus devi chiedere a lui. È bene che io rimanga il fantasma che sono sempre stato. »  
>Elphias si sentì come schiaffeggiato, perché non credeva di poter ottenere quel tipo di rispetto da uno come Gellert Grindelwald, e invece ci era riuscito in meno di mezz'ora.<br>Si alzò, le gambe avevano smesso di tremare e incredibilmente trovò abbastanza forza da allungare una mano in avanti.  
>Il prigioniero spostò lo sguardo sul palmo aperto di Elphias e per un lungo istante rimase immobile, senza alcuna espressione in volto poi, lentamente, sollevò un braccio e andò a stringergli la mano con la sua.<br>Era una stretta forte, sicura e tremante allo stesso tempo.  
>« Addio, » disse. Sembrò poi che volesse aggiungere qualcosa, ma vi rinunciò.<br>Elphias lo lasciò e voltò le spalle, avviandosi alla porta, poi bussò per farsi aprire.  
>Poco prima che il pesante chiavistello venisse spostato parlò un'ultima volta: « L'ho avuto per sette anni prima che incontrasse te, ma con quei soli due mesi, tu lo avrai per sempre. »<br>Non si voltò a guardare quello che allora poteva esserci scritto sulla faccia di Gellert, ma se lo avesse fatto avrebbe visto due occhi asciutti, che piangevano.

**Fine**

****

**Note Finali:  
><strong>(1) Citazione da "Sogno di una notte di mezz'estate" di Shakespeare.  
>(2) Citazione da "Le notti bianche" di Dostoevskjj. Il libro è stato pubblicato nel 1948, ho supposto che una copia fosse giunta ai nostri due eroi (siamo nel '55), perché i maghi hanno traduttori migliori dei nostri. O semplicemente perché Gellert è talmente figo da aver anche imparato il russo. Ci sta benissimo.<p> 


End file.
